Kami no Kettei
by Kyoko Raa
Summary: Mereka tidak akan bisa merubah saat takdir telah menetapkan jalannya. Dan sekarang, takdirlah yang akan menjerumuskan mereka kedalam permainan liarnya yang berujung dengan akhir yang tidak bisa dimengerti.


Yosh, minna-san!

Jumpa lagi dengan saya di fanfic bertajuk ItaTema yang satu ini walaupun fanfic sebelum-sebelumnya belum sempat terselesaikan oleh saya~

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata lagi, mari kita mulai saja fanfic ini.

.

.

_Enjoy!_

.

.

**Prolouge**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre:** _Hurt/Comfort,__Drama__&__Romance_

**Pairing:**ItaTema.

**Warning:** OOC, typos, _crack__pairing_, dan semacamnya.

**Summary:**Mereka tidak akan bisa merubah saat takdir telah menetapkan jalannya. Dan sekarang, takdirlah yang akan menjerumuskan mereka kedalam permainan liarnya yang berujung dengan akhir yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

**Sabtu, 23 Agustus 2001.**

**20:06 PM.**

"KURANG AJAR!". Sebuah tamparan mendarat bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu ke pipi seorang gadis kecil. Darah mengucur pelan dari ujung bibirnya yang mungil. Gadis kecil itu hanya bisa memegangi pipinya sambil menagis di pojok ruangan.

"Setelah semua yang kuberikan selama ini, kau membalasnya dengan begini? DENGAN INI?".

Seorang pria berjalan mendekati gadis kecil tersebut dan menarik rambutnya yang blondie dikuncir empat. Sang gadis kecil tersebut menjerit tertahan. Ia merasa semua rambutnya telah rontok dari akar-akarnya. Sang pria menamparnya lagi dengan wajah seolah-olah tak bersalah. Sang gadis kecil tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya bisa menangis dan menahan semua rasa sakit yang menusuknya. Dari jauh, seorang bocah laki-laki yang kira-kira beberapa tahun lebih tua dari gadis kecil tersebut hanya bisa memandanginya perih. Ingin rasanya ia membantu gadis kecil tersebut dan melarang pria itu melakukannya. Tapi apa daya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa memandangi pemandangan menyakitkan itu dari jauh.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah membesarkanmu. Memberikanmu makan dan semua kebutuhanmu," sang pria mengencangkan cengramannya dirambut sang gadis kecil tersebut,

"DAN KAU HANYA MEMBALASNYA DENGAN INI, HAH?".

Kali ini sang pria membanting tubuh kecil sang gadis di lantai marmer yang dingin dan keras tersebut. Sang gadis kecil tetap tak bergerak. Ia terus menangis serta menahan tubuhnya yang saat ini telah sakit sepenuhnya. Hampir saja mentalnya goyah karena ini.

"Keluar kau," kata pria itu.

"KELUAR KAU SEKARANG JUGA DARI RUMAH INI!".

.

.

Sang gadis kecil berjalan gontai tanpa tujuan. Di usianya yang masih dibilang belia ini, ia belum mengerti. Ia hanya bisa berjalan tanpa arah. Kakinya berusaha berjalan serta menopang tubuhnya yang terluka dan sakit sepenuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian bocah laki-laki kecil yang tadi melihat secara langsung penderitaan yang dialami sang gadis malang tersebut menghampirinya. Ia menepuk pelan bahu sang gadis.

"Hei," sapa bocah laki-laki tersebut.

Sang gadis kecil menengok kearah bocah laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Tampaknya air matanya sudah kering. Mata bocah laki-laki yang berwarna ruby tersebut menatap lekat-lekat mata sang gadis yang telah sembab dan bengkak. Sedetik kemudian, sang bocah laki-laki tersebut memeluk gadis kecil itu. Namun sang gadis tetap tak berkutik. Hanya diam mematung. Membiarkan rasa sakit yang masih ada menggelayut ditubuhnya. Tak diberikan respon apapun oleh sang gadis, bocah itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan gadis itu sebuah kartu nama.

"Ini, datanglah kesini. Ini adalah panti asuhan. Kau akan hidup lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Mereka tak akan menyakitimu seperti paman menyakitimu." kata sang bocah.

Setelah berkata itu, sang bocah laki-laki memeluknya sekali lagi dan berkata.

"Percayalah padaku dan aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

.

.

Disinilah sang gadis itu berdiri sekarang. Di depan sebuah panti asuhan bercat putih yang lumayan besar dan terawat. Sang gadis kecil hanya bisa berdiri mematung didepan panti asuhan tersebut. Tak memencet bel ataupun mengetuk pintu. Sampai, seorang perempuan yang sudah setengah baya berambut abu-abu dari dalam panti tersebut yang sadar akan keberadaan sang gadis kecil didepan pintu. Ia membukakan pintu untuk sang gadis kecil dan terkejut ketika melihat keadaan gadis tersebut.

"Astaga!" serunya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu anak manis? Siapa yang memperlakukanmu begini?" tanya perempuan setengah baya tersebut menghampiri sang gadis kecil dan berlutut dihadapannya.

Sang gadis kecil berambut pirang tersebut hanya menatap sang perempuan dengan tatapan kosongnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi sang perempuan berambut abu-abu keputihan tersebut membawanya masuk kedalam panti.

.

.

Beberapa jam dihabiskan dalam diam disebuah ruang tamu yang besarnya tidak seberapa itu. Keadaan gadis kecil berkuncir empat tersebut telah lebih baik. Dengan baik hatinya, perempuan paruh bawa berambut abu-abu tua yang menyuruhnya masuk kedalam tersebut mengobati dan menutup seluruh lukanya. Segelas susu coklat panas dalam genggaman sang gadis kecil dan seluruh isi ruangan tersebut menjadi saksi atas kebisuan mereka berdua. Sang perempuan paruh bawa tersebut hanya bisa memandangi gadis kecil yang tengah menatap susu coklat panas yang diberikan untuknya tersebut. Entah apa yang dipikirkan anak tersebut.

Anak itu tidak berinisiatif meminum susu coklatnya, berbicara ataupun bertanya. Mungkin saja wataknya memang pendiam, pikir sang wanita paruh baya tersebut. Mata milik sang perempuan yang sudah mulai menua itu memperhatikan sang gadis kecil lebih saksama. Rambut blondenya yang terlihat kusam yang dibagi menjadi kuncir empat tampak berantakan. Beberapa helai rontokan dari rambutnya tersebut masih sedkit menyisa dibagian pundak sang gadis. Baju yang dikenakan sang gadis kecil itu tergolong amat sederhana. Hanya kaus lengan panjang polos kebesaran berwarna kelabu serta celana berwarna senada yang pendeknya hanya sebatas lutut. Kulitnya penuh dengan memar dan luka sana-sini. Sungguh amat miris nasib dan kondisinya. Entah siapa orang kejam dan tidak ber-pri-kemanusian yang tega menyiksa gadis diusia yang tergolong sangat belia ini. Disaat ia harusnya mendapat kasih sayang dari keluarganya, tetapi nasib malah menentukan kepahitan yang harus dialami sang gadis.

"Siapa namamu, nak?"

Suara khas dari sang perempuan setengah-baya tersebut menyeruak dari bibirnya, memecah keheningan diruang tamu bercat kuning gading tersebut. Mata Dark-Green yang sayu milik sang gadis blondie itupun segera menatap lurus wajah keriput sang pemilik panti asuhan. Bibirnya tampak kaku dan kelu untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan sederhana yang tadi tengah masuk ke-indera pendengarannya. Namun melihat senyum tulus sang perempuan berambut kelabu tersebut, sebuah keberanian menghinggapi sang gadis untuk mau menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Na-namaku... T-Temari..."

Bibirnya sekilas tampak bergetar saat melantunkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan untuknya. Setelah itu, matanya menunduk kembali, mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai yang dingin dan beku itu.

"Nama yang bagus, gadis cantik. Kenalkan, aku Chiyo pemilik tempat ini. Kau bisa memanggilku Chiyo-baa-san."

"C-Chiyo-baa-san..." Perempuan berambut kelabu itu tersenyum kembali saat mencoba mengeja namanya tersebut.

"Berapa usiamu, Temari?" Lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan. Sang gadis kecil tersebut sudah mulai berani mengalihkan pandangannya kewajah perempuan setengah baya tersebut. Kali ini, tanpa ragu lagi ia segera menjawab.

"Aku... 11 tahun..."

Chiyo hanya mengangukkan kepalanya sekali, tanda bahwa ia usia yang tergolong sangat-amat muda untuk memikul beban derita yang ia alami. Kali ini pandangan Temari tidak berpindah dari wajah nenek yang berada didepannya ini. Dalam cahaya lampu yang mencukupi ditambah dengan wajah Temari yang kini mulai berani mendongak, Chiyo dapat melihat ekspresi wajah gadis itu dengan lebih jelas. Ekspresinya datar. Tidak ada senyuman, tidak ada tanda bahwa ia merasakan kesakitan, lelah ataupun merasakan kesedihan. Wajahnya memang sudah putih, ataupun mungkin sekarang sudah berkolaborasi dengan warna pucat yang daritadi ikut serta menghiasi wajah kanak-kanaknya tersebut.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

Pertanyaan ini mampu membuat raut muka Temari berubah. Pandangannya kembali sayu dan jatuh kebawah. Melihat hal ini, Chiyo menjadi merasa menyesal telah menanyakan hal tersebut kepada gadis belia didepannya tersebut. Namun, tetap saja ia membutuhkan jawaban dari anak tersebut untuk sekedar ingin tahu asal-usulnya sampai gadis pirang tersebut bisa terdampar ke panti asuhan miliknya ini.

"Mereka... Sudah meninggal saat aku masih berusia 2 tahun." Jawab Temari tanpa ragu-ragu walau bibirnya tampak bergetar saat merespon pertannyan tersebut. Chiyo menjadi lebih menyesal lagi ketika mendengar jawaban tersebut keluar dari bibir Temari. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak berbicara apapun. Setidaknya ia menjaga perkataannya agar tidak menjadi suatu permasalahan lagi di telinga dan pikiran gadis berusia 11 tahun ini.

"Tempat apa ini?"

Seketika, suara polos Temari menyeruak keheningan yang melanda diantara mereka untuk kesekian kalinya. Chiyo lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan polos gadis ini.

"Ini adalah panti asuhan, gadis manis. Tempat dimana banyak anak-anak sepertimu menghabiskan waktu bersama disini. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini."

"Apakah tempat ini menyenangkan?"

Chiyo hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat Temari melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir disini. Semua penghuni panti disini ramah dan aku yakin besok kau akan segera mendapatkan teman banyak disini. Percayalah padaku."

"Benarkah?"

Chiyo hanya merespon pertanyaan terakhir Temari dengan anggukan. Segera, sebuah senyuman mengembang dibibir sang gadis berkuncir empat tersebut. Chiyo membalas senyuman manis gadis itu dengan hangat dan segera, Temari memeluk erat sang perempuan yang telah menolongnya dengan tulus tersebut.

"Terimakasih."

.

.

**Kamis, 19 Mei 2005**

**08:18 AM.**

Sudah 4 tahun Temari tinggal di panti asuhan milik nenek Chiyo tersebut. Sekarang usianya telah menginjak 15 tahun. Temari, jika dibandingkan dengan anak-anak lainnya, maka ialah yang paling dewasa. Pemikirannya juga matang dan kecerdasannya diatas rata-rata. Dia adalah seorang _fast-learner_ dan juga berbakat dalam bidang apapun. Inilah yang membuat Chiyo bangga terhadap gadis pirang yang telah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang cantik tersebut. Temari cenderung pendiam dan lumayan aktif dalam beberapa kegiatan yang ia minati. Chiyo sudah menganggap Temari sebagai cucunya sendiri dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Temari sudah menganggap Chiyo sebagai neneknya sendiri dan ia sangat menyayangi perempuan tersebut.

Takdir memang selalu menetapkan jalannya sendiri. Hari ini, seorang pengusaha besar dari Suna dan istrinya datang untuk mengadopsi Temari. Mereka berdua terkesan mendengar cerita dari Chiyo tentang gadis pirang tersebut dan segera memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Temari.

.

.

Ketokan halus dipintu kamar Temari sontak mengejutkan pemilik kamar tersebut. Dengan segera ia membukakan pintu kayu jati tersebut dengan segera.

"...Chiyo-baa-san?" Temari mengernyitkan dahi melihat sosok dibalik pintu tersebut.

"Ada apa datang pagi-pagi begini?"

Senyuman masih senantiasa menghiasi wajah keriput perempuan tersebut. Tanpa disuruh lagi Temari memberikan jalan untuk Chiyo masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu, Temari," Jawaban dari pertanyaan heran gadis bermata Dark-green tersebut akhirnya terlontakan. Tanpa mendapat pertanyaan dari Temari lagi, Chiyo segera memperjelas perkataannya.

"Hari ini, seorang pengusaha Sabaku Corp dan istrinya dari Suna datang dan ingin mengadopsi seorang anak. Dan sepertinya mereka tertarik mendengar cerita tentangmu." Otak cerdas Temari langsung bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan dari perempuan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai neneknya sendiri itu. Tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut lagi, Temari sudah mengerti.

"Aku mengerti, baa-san. Kapan mereka akan menjemputku?"

Chiyo menghela nafas sebentar lalu menjawab pertanyaan gadis tersebut.

"Mereka sedang menunggumu sekarang. Bersiap-siaplah, Temari dan pakailah pakaian terbaikmu."

Temari hanya merespon perkataan Chiyo dengan anggukan lalu dengan segera keduanya berpelukan.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Chiyo-baa-san. Dan aku pasti akan sangat berhutang budi atas semua jasamu selama ini."

.

.

Temari menghela nafas panjang. Saat ini dia sudah berada didalam mobil mewah milik orangtua barunya. Kini kehidupan baru untuknya dimulai dan ia sebisa mungkin akan berusaha melupakan masa lalunya. Tujuannya sekarang hanyalah meraih semua yang ia impikan sejak dulu. Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan semua kesempatan yang diberikan semata hanya untuknya. Dan ketika roda mobil milik pengusaha Sabaku Corp itu berjalan, begitupun juga dengan kehidupan barunya yang berjalan dan menanti diujung pemberhentian sana.

_**End of flashback.**_

.

.

_To be continued._

.

.

…Prologue macam apa ini? *headdesk*

Yah, setidaknya prologue untuk fanfic ini selesai jugaa =_=

Well, sebenarnya di _prologue_ ini masih berisi tentang semua _flashback_ yang akan berkaitan dengan cerita di _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya. Sebelumnya saya ingin mengingatkan bahwa saya ini adalah termasuk orang yang lemot untuk mengupdate fanfic. Agak susah untuk membagi waktu diantara jadwal sekolah yang sudah lumayan padat. Ditambah lagi dengan tugas, pr dan ulangan yang semakin menumpuk serta dalam jangka beberapa bulan kedepan saya sudah melaksanakan ujian semester yang makin mempersulit saya untuk mengupdate TT_TT But yeah, I really enjoyed writing

...Aduh kenapa jadi buka curcol session ya? (_ _ ")

Jadi intinya, maklumi saja kelemotan saya dalam mengupdate fanfic-fanfic yang ada seperti fanfic saya yang sebelumnya, **From****Konoha****With****Problem** dan **I****'****m****Fall****For****You**(numpang promosi :p), yang sudah nggak keurus selama dua bulan lebih. *dihajar rame-rame*

Tapi doakan saja mudah-mudahan dalam waktu dekat ini saya sudah bisa mengupdate chapter yang baru~ Tetap baca fanfic-fanfic buatan saya yaaaa hohoho. #geplaked

Nah, minna-san, sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya! Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^

Mind to review?

-Kyoraa~


End file.
